With A Chance of Miscommunication
by xWishUponAStarx
Summary: “I want to win Sonny over.”“What?” Chad asked incredulously.“You heard me. I’m gonna make Sonny mine.” James smirked with confidence.“You can’t.” Chad stated menacingly.“Oh really? Watch me.” James laughed and walked away.Channy Fanfic. Rated Just In Case
1. Unwanted Visitor

**With A Chance of Miscommunication**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE, AS MUCH AS I WANT TO

**Warning: **Please do not copy. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Chad Dylan Cooper! I _cannot _BELIEVE you!" Sonny yelled into the phone, "I DO NOT have Diva Issues! You did it AGAIN! You told the press! And guess what? Now, I'm in a Stupid Granma disguise running away from those STUPID IDIOTIC PEOPLE OF THE PRESS!!!"

Chad laughed over the phone, "I told you I'll get you back… And I did! I _am_ Chad Dylan Cooper you know. Hey, remember to take a – "

"Hey, Chad! Dude, who you on the phone with?" A distant and familiar voice greeted.

"James?!" Chad exclaimed.

"JAMES?!" Sonny exclaimed even louder, "Ohmygosh! The Press! I'LL GET YOU BACK CHAD DY – "

"Ay! Sonny! Baby, where are you? I'll come pick you up!" James said into the phone with a voice as though nothing had happened before. Apparently, he'd snatched Chad's phone. Again.

"James! How… nice! Why are you… back?" Sonny said awkwardly into the phone. Well, the shock of his return must have gotten into her head.

"I missed you. You know, I did some thinking, and really Sonny. I regret how I was before. Before, I wanted everything I didn't have. But now, well, I want…" There was hesitation on the line.

"To go back where you came from?" Sonny hoped out loud.

"Oh, C'mon, Sonny. I know I was a jerk – "

"Oh, MAJOR understatement! You're the Mayor of Jerksville! Oh wait, no, that's Chad… You're the Mayor of the Mayor of Jerksville!" Sonny cried. Not this again. Just when she thought she could finally forget how stupid she acted around James, how infatuated she became over just a vase of flowers.

"Sonny, I – "James tried to explain, but Sonny had already cut off the line.

"Sheesh. That girl's got a temper… Nice." James said while handing Chad back his phone.

"Why are you back?" Chad asked, a little too straightforwardly.

"Damn, it seems like I'm not welcome here at all. First Sonny, now you. Dude, you believe me right? I'm really sorry for what I did last time." James said, with those puppy dog eyes of his.

"Why are you back?" Chad asked again, his voice hinting a sense of threat.

James looked at Chad for awhile, realizing that Chad was serious, and then he said in a challenging tone, "I want to win Sonny over."

"What?" Chad asked incredulously.

"You heard me. I'm gonna make Sonny mine." James smirked with confidence.

"You can't." Chad stated menacingly.

"Oh really? Watch me." James laughed and walked away, hands in his pockets and a triumphant smile showing on his face.

XxX

_James is back. James Conroy. Her very short-lasting first love. The one that could make her act like a fool over just a stupid vase of assorted flowers._

Sonny shook her head. That wasn't important now. She was safe from the press now, but she had somehow, one way or another gotten lost. In Hollywood. She hesitated over calling Chad for help. He'd probably taunt her about it anyway. Not something that she needed.

_Moooo~_

An unknown number was calling her phone.

"Hello, Sonny speaking." Sonny answered cheerily. It probably was one of her friends that she had forgotten to add their number.

"Baby, it's me, James. I haven't heard you use that tone since ages ago." James said smoothly on the other line.

"James?! Why…How did you get my number?" Sonny asked.

"Chad. Duh. He gave it to me. He wished me good luck in my chase for you. Isn't he such a great buddy?" James lied.

Well, for one, James could sense the mutual feelings Chad and Sonny had for each other and he didn't like it one bit. He wanted to make Sonny hate Chad. And this was how he was going to start it. To make Sonny believe Chad didn't like her at all.

Sonny was shocked. _Chad _gave _James _her number? "Y – Yeah. Great." She replied emotionlessly, "Hey, erm, James? I gotta go. See you later."

"Wait!" James called, "Baby. Where are you? I'll go fetch you."

Sonny thought for a moment. Well, she was lost and he would definitely know Hollywood better than her. So why not? (Besides, Sonny wasn't really thinking right. You know, the whole 'Chad-gave-me-your-number' thing.)

"Yeah, sure. But I'm not sure where I am. All I see is a big red building in front of me… Erm… 'Whisky a Go Go'." She replied.

Even though she couldn't see James, she could guess that he was grinning his signature grin.

"I can't believe you don't know that place. Never mind. I'll go fetch you. Don't go wandering somewhere else. Be there in five." James said, then the line was cut off.

Sonny sighed, relieved yet troubled. She was going to meet James in five minutes. She didn't know how she'd take it.

Waiting outside that quiet red building felt awkward. People that walked past glanced at her, some even laughed. And she didn't know why.

Maybe that was why she felt really relieved when she saw a car pull up beside her and a familiar cute face smiling back at her.

"Gotcha, Sonny. Come on in." James smiled, patting the passenger's seat beside him.

His topless car was sleek white and had black leather seats. The colors contrasted so much, it was a real eye-catcher.

Sonny smiled and got into the car, and looked at James for awhile.

"Hey, James. Why are you back again?" Sonny asked.

"For you." James said and the expression in his eyes softened, "Sonny, I really am sorry for what happened the last time. Just give me a chance. Even Chad's given me his support."

Sonny looked away. "Sorry, James. I… Let me think about it, alright?"

She bent down and massaged her temples. She didn't know what to do.

She knew he was always making her miserable. But this was his best stunt yet. And he probably never planned it in the first place.

Chad really knew how to mess her up.

* * *

**[A/N: Hehe....Channy is so cute. Anyway, James is back! =) What will happen to Sonny And Chad? Will Sonny really believe Chad had given James her number? ;D]**

**Please review! Thanks a million!**


	2. Conversation Gone Wrong

**With A Chance of Miscommunication**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE, AS MUCH AS I WANT TO

**Warning: **Please do not copy. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sonny alighted from James' car, with James opening the car door for her.

"Thanks…"She said awkwardly. She really did not know what to do.

"Hey, I'm the guy, no worries." James grinned.

Sonny really felt like asking him to stop it, the grinning and the gentleness of his character, they were all coming back to her and pulling back the emotions she had hid inside her heart. Her infatuation with him just was not over yet.

Looking down, Sonny scuffled away hurriedly. She didn't think she could stand being around him anymore. She didn't know what she'll do if she were to lose control of her emotions right there and then.

"See ya later, Sonny!" James called from behind. But Sonny didn't turn back.

XxX

"What are you planning?" Chad asked James through gritted teeth the minute he had stepped into Stage 3.

"Aw, you saw that?" James asked sarcastically with a fake frown.

"Yes, I did. You know I would. You parked right in front of my favorite lunch spot in the cafeteria and you _ask_ if I saw it?! What are you planning James?" Chad asked, on the verge of exploding.

"I told you already," James growled underneath his breath (He didn't like Chad holding up his collar like that.), "I. Want. Sonny."

Chad glared up at him. "Is this what you do to me, _Buddy_?" He had said 'Buddy' through gritted teeth, "Is this what you think is right? Nobody does this to Chad Dylan Coo – "

"Shut up about the Chad Dylan Cooper thing already! _This _is why Sonny doesn't like you, but me! You – "

"How would you know if she likes me or not? And who said I cared about that!" Chad said nonchalantly. He didn't like to show weakness.

"Really, I thought you did…" James muttered, loud enough for Chad to hear though.

"I don't!" Chad said, he felt triumphant, for James wouldn't be able to play with him anymore, "Who said I care about 'Sonny'! Who is this 'Sonny' to me anyway! She's nothing okay, you can have her! Just don't act all mushy in front of me! I get goose bumps! So just shut up about this 'Sonny'!"

A grin crept up James' face. "I see. Alright then, Buddy! I'll be off now, I'll leave you alone with your _guest._"

Chad looked up at him. What was he talking about?

Well, he thought that right until the moment he turned around and spotted Sonny standing there with a face that even he couldn't read.

"Sonny?!" He exclaimed, "You heard what I said just now? Sonny, I – "

"Yeah, I know. You don't want to see me anymore. I get it." Sonny said. Even her voice seemed devoid of any emotion.

"Sonny, no, you've got it all wrong…" Chad tried to explain, but Sonny interrupted.

"Chad, I mean, Mr Cooper, I…I knew you hated me, but I didn't expect it to be this bad…" Sonny breathed in, "I would ask if I could change, but I know it wouldn't help. Cha – Mr Cooper, at least my trip here wasn't a waste, and I didn't need to ask you personally either. At least now I know that you hate me…I mean, I knew you hated me, but at least now I know how much you do. And though I'm hurt that it's this much, I…Never mind, I'll just leave now. Thanks for everything, Cha – Mr. Coo – "

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! Call me Chad, and you've got it all wrong, Sonny. I didn't mean it!" Chad interrupted, getting desperate.

Sonny couldn't have thought he hated her, right? She couldn't, she shouldn't!

"Yeah, whatever you say. I won't bother you anymore." Sonny replied and dashed out of the room.

"Sonny!" Chad called.

She couldn't run, she shouldn't run! Not away from him, no, he couldn't lose her. Anyone but her.

So he ran after her as fast as he could but she was long gone.

XxX

She couldn't believe it. She actually thought Chad could have liked her, even if just awhile. She knew he always said he hated her, but she thought he only just said that to hide his feelings, (yes, she had sensed them.) she never thought he really meant it.

She was crawling in the vents, her face tear-streaked. (Well, that explains why she was gone so fast.)

"I will NOT be affected by this! What's _Chad Dylan Cooper_ to me anyway?" She said to herself in frustration, saying Chad's name with a mocking voice, "He's nothing, so he will not affect me. Proba – "

More tears flowed down her face.

"Oh, who am I kidding?! It does matter to me! And I can't help it! Not that I could control my feelings right? But all that I can do now is ignore him and hope for the better! I hope I'll get over him soon…" Sonny muttered.

* * *

**[A/N: Erm…this chappie was kinda short, huh? Sorry! Erm, sorry it took some time before this chappie came out as I was cramming for an upcoming test. It's over, by the way. =D Sorry if you were kinda disappointed in it's length! Erm, anyways, well, I hope I kept you in suspense at what will happen next! =)]**

**P.S. Erm, if you guys were still wondering why in the previous chappie people were laughing at her for standing outside the red building, 'Whisky a Go Go', well, it was because it's a NIGHT club and they thought she was waiting for it to open. XD *It's quite a famous Night Club in Hollywood too.***

**Please Review! X33**

**Thanks For The Reviews:**

**Change4Good – You really think it's nice? Aww, thanks! And I will continue! =)**

**sonnycentral – Thanks! I actually thought it wasn't that good, but at least I'm glad you guys think otherwise! =D**

**Kai-Ray Konwari – Thanks! I will make it as promising as you wish! (I hope.) And yeah, the next chappie is out! =)**


End file.
